circus boys :)
by REBD
Summary: Clint and Natasha movie into Avenger tower. Everyone is try to find out if their a couple much to everyone's surprise. original written by geek179


This is the original story written by geek179

Moving into the new Avenger's tower had been a process for each Avenger. Tony Stark obviously had the easiest time as he was the most comfortable there. Surprisingly, Bruce Banner, the enormous green rage monster himself, had the second easiest time with all the Science Bro bonding going on. Thor had easily accepted the invitation for the future but was currently staying in Asgard awaiting his brother's punishment. Steve had also accepted the invitation for the future because he was going to see the world that he had missed for seventy years. Clint and Natasha had politely declined the offer as they were immediately sent out by SHIELD.

A month later however, the two assassins showed up at the tower. By now Steve had returned and had already made himself at home, although, Thor was still nowhere to be found.

"Alright," Tony said, rubbing his hands gleefully that now the Avenger's all basically lived together and they could probably party a ton. "Now I have to ask, one room or two?" Because no one had been able to tell if they were a couple or not yet, Tony was betting yes though.

The red head and the archer gave each other a strange look before Clint burst out laughing and Natasha gave a small smile. Seeing as her companion was still trying to catch his breath she decided to explain it to the group. "Barton's gay, and he has a boyfriend."

"I don't think he'd appreciate it if Tasha and I shared a room," Clint managed to get out around his laughter which really ruined the I'm-a-total-badass vibe his sunglasses gave him.

"Whoa, wait a second, hold on, back up," Tony ordered. "So this," he gestured to the two assassins wildly. "Isn't a thing."

"Nope, no thing here," the female said straight-faced, then looked toward the super soldier. "Mind showing me the kitchen, Rogers?"

"Not at all, Agent Romanov," the blond answered and gestured for her to follow him. "It's on the eighty-fifth floor so that's only one floor up. The stairs are right through here." As the spy and soldier left Tony glowered at Clint.

"How could you not tell us? That goes against Avenger code!"

"Tony, we don't have a code," Bruce pointed out from a couch, as they were in somewhat of a sitting room while reading a book.

"Well, we need one!" The billion heir exclaimed. "JARVIS, make a note about the lack of Avenger's code and add this to the list."

"Right away, sir," the AI answered.

"Oh no you don't, archer boy," Tony said, grabbing said archer boy as he tried to escape to where the others of his team had disappeared. "You need to spill! Is he sexy? Does he know about the Avengers? Has Romanov met him? Does he know you're a kick ass secret agent? Can you invite him over?" Tony shoved his victim onto the couch next to Bruce who merely sighed and kept reading his book.

Clint rubbed his chin as he thought. "Yes, to the first four, and a maybe to the last one." Tony sat down on Clint's other side and quickly tried to figure out which question was a maybe, but Bruce interrupted, looking up from his book.

"He knows you're a government agent? I thought that was top secret."

"He's got the clearance to know about that kind of thing," Clint explained then went further without prodding. "He's pretty high up in the Justice league which has to work with SHEILD a lot. SHIELD's also trying to recruit him."

"Damn," Tony whistled. "The JL and SHIELD are recruiting your boyfriend Katniss? He must be fucking awesome! They won't even recruit me!"

Bruce gave the million heir a look that clearly said oh-I-wonder-why, then turned back to his book flipping a page.

"Yeah, anyway, I should hit the sack. Where's my room?"

"Oh, not yet Barton this was just getting good!" Tony grabbed the man and pulled him back onto the couch next to him. "You have to tell me who this guy is!"

"Can I leave if I do?" The genius nodded vigorously. Seeing no harm in it Clint decided a name wouldn't hurt, well an alias. "He goes by Nightwing, and I can't tell you his real name." The archer got up stretching. "Can I go to my room now?"

"Mmmhmm," Tony grunted distractedly as he was already on his tablet googling Nightwing.

"I can take you there," Bruce said also getting up. "It's on the way to mine."

The two decided to leave the genius to his googling for the time being.


End file.
